Fliegen
by chantryBOOM
Summary: Sein brauner Umhang und die langen Schöße seiner Uniform flatterten im freien Fall hinter ihm her wie die Schwingen eines Adlers. Der Gegenwind streifte durch seine Finger wie das Adrenalin durch sein wallendes Blut und schlug ihm zusammen mit kleinen Wassertropfen kalt in das Gesicht. Es fühlte sich gut an. Wie Fliegen, wie... Freisein.


Ich wurde auf ask-fm darum gebeten eine kurze Geschichte über Ezio zu tippen... und das kam dabei raus! Keine Ahnung, ob ich den Kram mal weiterschreibe - anbieten würd sichs ja, nicht? Naja, mal sehen.

Viel Spaß beim lesen :P

* * *

**Fliegen**

Er setzte seine dicken Stiefelsohlen an den Rand des hohen Turms, mit erhobenem Kopf ließ er seinen aufmerksamen Blick über Venedig schweifen. Hier, vom höchsten Punkt dieser Wasserstadt aus – dem Markusturm – hatte er einen Überblick über alle umliegenden Gebäude, über lange Straßen und schmale Seitengässchen.

Ezio's trockene Lippen verzogen sich zu seinem schiefen Lächeln, als er seine Finger ballte und sie einen Herzschlag später wieder entspannte. Das weiche Leder seines Handschuhs knarzte dabei leise und eine frische Brise bauschte seine vielschichtige Robe auf, blies ihm ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen in das heitere Gesicht. Der pfeifende Wind brachte vereinzelte Regentropfen mit sich, kühl traf soeben eine davon auf die Wange des Assassinen und zog einen schmalen Rinnsal an der Haut des Mannes hinab. Ezio sah unter seiner weiten, weißen Kapuze auf, richtete seine wachen Augen musternd gen Himmel. Dunkle Wolken zogen sich über seinem Kopf über die Dächer Venedigs; bestimmt kam schon bald ein Unwetter auf. Besser er suchte sich einen Unterstand, denn er war nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf während eines Gewitters – und, _oh_, hierzulande fielen diese oftmals richtig heftig aus! - auf einem Turm zu stehen.

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte zur Seite. _Fottuto tempo_.

Der schnaubende Assassine riss seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von dem verhangenen Himmel fort und senkte sein Haupt, um stattdessen über den Rand des Turmdachs gen Grund zu blicken. Vorsichtig setzte er einen seiner Füße an die steinerne Kante des Gebäudes, um sich einen Deut weit vorzubeugen. Eine Hand auf sein Knie gestützt hielt er nun mit skeptisch forschenden Augen Ausschau. Sehr lange musste er jedoch nicht suchen, denn sofort fing sein Blick sein angepeiltes Ziel ein: einen der gut gefüllten Heuwägen. Wieder lächelte Ezio, triumphierend und breit.

Keinen Wimpernschlag später breitete der zuversichtliche Mann auch schon seine Arme aus, weit und so, als wolle er den finsteren, wolkigen Himmel umarmen.

Der heitere Ausdruck in seiner Miene schwand nicht, als er sich von der hohen Turmkante abstieß und mit einem weiten Sprung losflog. Sein brauner Umhang und die langen Schöße seiner Uniform flatterten im freien Fall hinter ihm her wie die Schwingen eines Adlers. Der Gegenwind streifte durch seine Finger wie das Adrenalin durch sein wallendes Blut und schlug ihm zusammen mit kleinen Wassertropfen kalt in das Gesicht.

Es fühlte sich gut an. Wie Fliegen, wie... Freisein.

Kaum ein Atemzug trennte Ezio von dem mit Heu und Stroh gefüllten Holzwagen, als er aberplötzlich ein Pochen vernahm und aufschreckte. _Klopf klopf._

Dem verdatterten Italiener blieb keine Zeit, um sich über das ungewohnt hallende Geräusch, das an seine Ohren heran drang, zu wundern und sich zu fragen wo es herkommen mochte. Es erschien ihn und seine Welt in diesem prekären Augenblick vollkommen zu erfüllen und alle anderen Laute – das Pfeifen des Windes, das leise Prasseln des zunehmenden Regens oder das Rascheln von schwerem Robenstoff – aus seinem dumpfer werdenden Gehör zu tilgen.

_Klopf klopf._

Mit geweiteten, braunen Augen versuchte der wirre Assassine sein Ziel am Grund auszumachen – doch es war fort. Der Heuwagen war fort! Wo war er hin? Was geschah hier? Ein erschrockener Laut entfloh seiner engen Kehle.

_Klopf klopf._

„_Desmond!"_

Ezio erschien es einen tiefen Atemzug später so, als würde die Zeit nur mehr schleppend zäh verstreichen. Langsam, doch unaufhaltsam stürzte er dem gepflasterten, grauen Boden zum Fuße des Markusturmes entgegen; begleitet von dem stetigen Klopfen. Dem Klopfen und einer tadelnden Frauenstimme: _„Desmond! Bist du wach? Ich komm jetzt rein!"._

Ezio entkam ein heiserer Schrei, als er sich ruckartig aufrichtete. Sein unruhiger Atem ging schwer, er schwitzte. Völlig irritiert, ja, beinahe schon panisch, sah er um sich, wurde von einem gleißend hellem Licht geblendet und verdeckte seine schmerzenden Augen mit einem seiner Arme. Ein überfordertes Stöhnen kroch über seine rauen Lippen.

„Oh Mann, steh endlich auf! Wir wollen weitermachen!" eine Hand. Sie zog ihm die Bettdecke vom schweißnassen Körper mit den bebenden Schultern und erst jetzt hob der verwirrte Mann seinen kritischen Blick etwas an. Seine dunklen Augen hatten Probleme damit ihren Fokus zu finden; für wenige Sekunden lang war das Treiben vor ihm nur ein verschwommenes Tanzen von Formen und Farben. Er blinzelte angestrengt.

„Ich gib dir zehn Minuten." blondes, schulterlanges Haar fiel der schmunzelnden Frau, die sich gerade vor dem Assassinen aufbaute über die schmalen Schultern. Er... er kannte sie irgendwoher. Diese Augen, die Tonlage, die Lippen mit dem leichten Schimmer von rotem Lipgloss. Ja, sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Lucy.

Oh.

Erneut tief ausatmend schlug Desmond seine glasigen Augen nieder und ließ seinen schützend erhobenen Arm wieder sinken. Er fühlte, wie sein flauer Magen rebellierte, sich verdrehte und ihm die Galle bitter in den Mund trieb. Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Rücken, hörte, wie die anwesende Dame mit sanfter Stimme irgendwelche besorgten Worte sprach. Vollends geistesabwesend antwortete der gekrümmte Desmond, wisperte unbewusst und mit brüchiger Stimme etwas in der Sprache seines Vorfahren und handelte sich dafür irritierte Blicke ein. Er realisierte erst Momente später, dass er überhaupt gesprochen hatte; krallte sich vornübergebeugt an die harte Bettkante und keuchte wieder.

Dann ein verhaltenes Husten, ein Würgen, ein Röcheln; er übergab sich.


End file.
